


piggy banks

by maureenbrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Modern Era, Pansmione - Freeform, Rarry, Reunions, lunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna impatiently glances down at her watch on her phone, eagerly awaiting for the time when her girlfriend’s flight lands. She hasn’t seen Ginny in person for about five months, it’s been too. Her skin practically tingles with excitement knowing that her body will be pressed up against hers soon. Sure, they’ve FaceTimed and Skyped several times, but it’s not the same as having her physical presence there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	piggy banks

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston

Luna impatiently glances down at her watch on her phone, eagerly awaiting for the time when her girlfriend’s flight lands. She hasn’t seen Ginny in person for about five months, it’s been too. Her skin practically tingles with excitement knowing that her body will be pressed up against hers soon. Sure, they’ve FaceTimed and Skyped several times, but it’s not the same as having her physical presence there. 

At the moment, Luna misses waking up at late on Sundays with their legs tangled together, Ginny’s red hair sprawled out on the sheets most of all. The day before she reminisced about the time Ginny took her shirt off so that she could kiss every single one of her freckles. She wonders if tomorrow will be the scent of her shampoo or maybe the way her hands wander generously over every inch of skin displayed.

Luna can’t help but grin to herself, bowing her head at the thought of her girlfriend being with her tomorrow, and many luxurious months after that. Her smile is just for Ginny only, and it’s like porcelain piggy banks children have collected over years. For every penny supplied, she’s hidden a smile. They’re for Ginny, and her only. 

Before she knows it, people start filtering into the room. She doesn’t hear a ding from her phone, but that’s because she suspects Ginny wants the element of surprise. 

She recognizes some of Ginny’s friends filtering in through the gate; Pansy looking tired and harried, practically carrying a disgruntled Hermione who’s half-awake on her shoulder, Ron tugging Harry along by his hand while the other boy rubs his eyes, heavy with exhaustion. 

Hermione gives a wave of sorts, merely a raising of a hand before Pansy rolls her eyes and tugs her girlfriend along. Harry follows suit with a muttered “hello” of his own, while Ron lifts his hand with a neutral expression for a high five. Luna smacks his hand.

Finally, Luna sees a sunburst of red hair and a splash of freckles that she’s woken up to so many times and dreamed about before that. 

She drops her own purse (who even cares about it now?) in favor of sprinting to her girlfriend, giving her more than her fair share of smiles. She should disperse them sparingly, but she can hardly bring herself to think of anything other than how Ginny’s body collides with hers and grounds her, her head dropping to Luna’s shoulder as she practically clings to her hips. 

“I missed you, Luna.” Ginny exhales as if she can breathe normally again with her, and Luna nuzzles closer to her jaw, breathing in the scent of a wood fire and sugar cookies that’s lingered on her still. 

“I missed you, too, Gin.” Luna mumbles, pressing a single kiss to her skin, right over a freckle. She sort of wishes she could’ve worn lipstick for the occasion so it could appear on her skin. Look, everybody, the mark would say. She’s mine.

“How was England?” Luna asks, pulling away to see her girlfriend. She looks a bit different, her cheek bones look more defined so she traces her fingertips over them. Were Ginny’s eyes always that deep, dark shade of brown? She looks so much older. 

She glances down at Ginny’s lips as she speaks, only registering half of her words. Her mouth curls up in a smile when she notices that Luna’s looking at her. 

“Do you want to just go home?” Her wonderful girlfriend who is there knows exactly what she wants. Luna’s honestly trying to pay attention, but how could she right now? She knows Ginny will go over all the details later. But one stops her.

“You said home.” She muses quietly.

“I did.” Ginny nods. It wasn’t a mistake.

Luna offers another grin. She’s not going to have anything to spend anymore, she might as well just smash that piggy bank while she’s ahead.

“So, are we going to go?”

“Yeah, let’s head home.”


End file.
